Night Of The Hunter: The Impossible Alchemist
by TyroAkira
Summary: All I wanted was to watch TV, eat my muffin, go to sleep and dream about FMA: Brotherhood. I didn't expect my prayer to be answered though. Nothing ever follows a plan does it? EdxOC AlxOC ON HIATUS UNTIL REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Night of the hunter**

**(A/N): I just got back into FMA: Brotherhood and now I decided to do this. I would appreciate feedback and helpful insight as how to better improve my work. I hope to use this as practice for writing actual books in the future and any help (No flames, sorry Roy!) with my writing. Sorry for the short chapter but the point where words just flow isn't here yet. Probably cause Ed isn't either! XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Well, careful what you wish for…**

Tyro stretched her arms, yawning as she did so. The brunette was leaning on her arm as she lay on her side, watching as the commercials played by in boredom. In front of her was a big blueberry muffin and a TV remote were in front of her. The thirteen year old sighed, turned off the TV, and rose to her feet. She then walked to the kitchen, putting the muffin away before leaving to her room. Upon entering she turned off the lights (she already knew the entire layout of the house, so a little darkness did nothing to stop her) and jumped into the unmade bed. Snuggling under the covers, she whispered the usual prayer. _"God, please let me go to Amestris. Even if just for a day, if there was no way back. Please? I'll do anything. Amen."_ Well, more like a wish, but who cares?

Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the portal opening up in her wall…

* * *

The moment Tyro opened her eyes; she knew something was not right. There was far too much noise, and she could see a clear night sky above her head. 'Strange, I thought I went to my room… where am I?' Tyro struggled to sit upright. The brunette finally succeeded in her task and scanned her surroundings. It appeared she was in some kind of alley, A dead end behind her and a street slightly busy judging by the pedestrians walking on it. Their clothing… It looked familiar yet strange to her. Then she saw a man in a uniform walk by. Her heart stopped. Everything came flooding back in that instant.

"Holy crap. I'm… in Amestris?!"

She sighed.

"I am so going to die."

* * *

After a mini pep talk, Tyro came up with a cover story.

Her story was that she just escaped from an asylum and was planning to ride a unicorn to Xing.

Nah, just kidding! It was simply that she started walking, and never stopped. The stories that you would think would be unbelievable were actually far more acceptable than the truth. I mean, who would believe you came from another side of the gate! It had a mysterious air to it and was simple enough to remember. She also took a name from a character she made, Wolfen Noth. Noth stood for the name of a song she felt really applied to him, and loved to role play as him. He was so cool!

Standing up, she fixed her shirt and shorts and began walking towards the exit of the alley. As soon as she saw where she was, she gasped.

"Shit, I'm in central!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wait a minute…**

Tyro, or _Wolfen_, sighed. She had been walking around Central bare footed for the last hour and still had no idea what to do. She recognized some of the places but otherwise was as lost as a panda at sea. People gave her strange looks for her clothes but she was left to her own devices. Wolfen finally found a large park she hadn't noticed and sat down on a bench. It was quiet, yet noisy. People were bustling even during the night here and many people strolled passed her, blissfully unaware of the danger she knew to be around them and of her own.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Hard. Wolfen cursed, picked herself up, and dashed as fast as she could out of the park. She didn't know how long she ran or where she was running to, but all she knew was that her lungs and legs were burning and there was nobody around.

At least that's what she thought before she slammed into a rock hard body, the force knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the ground.

Wolfen gasped for air. The thing she slammed into simply stood there, watching her. It was creepy. Finally Wolfen rose to her feet, leaning against a wall for support before looking up at the… Oh my god.

Scar.

The brunettes mismatched blue and brown eyes noticeably widened, which in turn caused the Ishvalan to narrow his own red orbs. Wolfen quickly recovered (more like shoved her fear into a corner) and came up with a clever-but-not excuse for her behavior. "S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you, I-I couldn't see where I was g-going. You know, y-your r-re-ally tall…"

This seemed to suffice for something (she had no idea what just happened) and the man finally took notice that his height was indeed a good reason for her to fear him, not her being like most Amestrians. The girl in front of him was roughly 4"9, and wasn't exactly in the best condition to be outside judging by her clothes. Strange, he hadn't seen this clothing before, not that he actually cared.

Wolfen got another possibly life saving idea.

"I'm Wolfen, nice t-to meet you!"

She extended a shivering hand towards him, ironically the one he would have to grab with his tattooed arm, which little did he know drove further panic into the corner of her mind. 'What if he blows me up!?' Wolfen didn't have to think about that as he strangely enough accepted the gesture and grabbed her own hand, gave a firm shake, and let go. Scar then walked away like nothing ever happened.

The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"B-bye!" She called out.

It was then she realized he had never told her his name, despite how she already knew it. It was too late though, as he had already disappeared.

It had taken awhile, but she soon found a small covered area in an alleyway that she could use for shelter. Wolfen sat down on the ground, using a tarp she found in there to provide some better shelter from both the wind and the cold. The girl then thought about what had happened before she got here…

_*Flashback time!*_

_Tyro opened her eyes, groaning at the bright white that surrounded her. "Wait, what? My rooms blue, not white!" Tyro leapt to her feet and crouched in her "Attack position."_

"_**Hello."**_

_Tyro yelped in surprise, spinning around only to see… Truth? _

_No. Flipping. Way._

_The voice of a thousand yet one spoke again, causing her to tense up._

"_**Your wish has been granted, you sure pray for some crazy things."**_

_Tyro frowned._

"_What do I have to give up? Equivalent exchange right?"_

_The being only laughed._

"_**You sure like to get to the point. Your price has been already paid for. "**_

_The brunette tilted her head._

"_How?"_

_Truth seemed to ponder whether to tell her or not before muttering just audibly __**"You might not like the answer."**__ Tyro just laughed. "There are a lot of things I don't like, yet I know and learn about them. I think it doesn't matter if I do or don't like the truth, it remains a fact. Even if only one person knows it, it remains true." Truth grinned. _

"_**That was your test, and your price. You answered me well. Take this, you will need it."**_

_Truth beckoned me forward, and I trotted over happily._

_In his blank white hand, a little white orb shaped gem-or was it a pearl?- with an electric blue swirl going around it hung on a silver chain. It was beautiful._

"_**It is like a Philosopher's stone, but far more powerful. You can use this to amplify the power of your mind, actively allowing you to use your mind to fight, or anything else you might want to do."**_

_I took it and placed the chain around my neck, appreciating the gift._

_A question suddenly popped into my mind. _

"_What's it made of?"_

_Truth smirked. _

"_**Me."**_

_I looked at him to clarify._

"_**It runs on my power, the power of Truth."**_

_I gaped at the being before me before I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much, I knew you were really good! I promise to use you well!" Truth awkwardly patted my back. __**"Time to go."**__ He said. I don't know when I started thinking of him as a male, but that's what it felt like to me. I couldn't believe he would trust my insanity to hold such power, but I didn't think about it much. I let go, smiling at him before turning to face the first door I saw. "Come on out little hand thingies~!" I sang._

_Truth sweat dropped._

"_**That's the wrong door."**_

_I just turned back around to the other door and repeated myself._

_Truth facepalmed._

_Soon, the little hands came out of the opening door. As they carried me out, I waved goodbye to Truth. You know what? He waved back._

_As I was pulled along, I saw the truth, I felt my head being filled with so much knowledge I thought I would burst at the seams and explode into rainbows. Or I would fart butterflies but what's the difference? Finally, I felt myself exit the truth and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was out._

_I never saw the frown that etched its way onto his face when the doors closed, or hear him as he spoke. _

"_**You made a large sacrifice for your daughter, Ross."**_

_Silence was his only answer._

As I left my own mind, I realized I had been playing with the odd stone, which I decided to call it one of the following: The Truth Stone, The Trust Stone, or The Trust Truth Stone. Something of the sort. I hummed quietly, just beginning to drift off, not noticing the rain had slowed down and was now more like a sprinkle. Just as I began to sleep, a large explosion not too far from me jolted me awake.

My first thought,

"Shit."

Second thought'

"**Who the fuck just woke me up?" **I growled lowly.

I never did like getting woken up.

**(A/N): Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You readers wouldn't mind helping me out with the name of the stone would you? I will gladly take suggestions, so please send any you have to me. If there was something you like, please review! If there wasn't, review anyways! They make me happy enough to poop rainbows! If you do, I will make Edward do something for you! *Evil grin***

**Ed: H-hey!**

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Happy pancakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Anger management, I think I need it.**

**(A/N): Hey! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, it's definitely not that great but I haven't watched this episode in forever, so I have little to no memory of what happened during it. So, enjoy! Review because reviews are awesome! I'ma give you a muffin if you do!**

* * *

If looks could kill, the three people in the alley would surely have been sent to oblivion. Wolfen's glare declared impending death as two of the people inside began to quiver in terror, the third quietly regarding the brunette. If this had been a usual occasion, Wolfen would have flipped out at the moment because right in front of her was the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse. But alas, the man in front of them did something horrible. He woke her up. _**Never **_wake Wolfen up.

Now he had to pay the consequences.

She growled.

Not the human growl, but an extremely accurate wolf growl. Probably because of the stone-which she decided to call it "The Infinity Stone" due to the truth being immortal and all- as it made what she imagined a reality.

"You woke me up."

That sentence was more than enough to send chills down to send chills down Ed's back.

Wolfen had been used to being woken up at early times in the morning and was always calm, but one day her sister woke her up from a nap.

Naps suck, really.

Wolfen winced internally; first she meets Scar and lives to tell the tale, now she has to kick his butt to save the Elric brothers and avenge her nap. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Hey, didn't Truth say she could use her mind to fight? 'If I can make my own powers, then… '

Scar scowled.

Was this girl going to keep him waiting all day?

The girl smirked.

'I know exactly what to do.'

Edward was actually quiet freaked out when he saw the strange girl's expression. It looked like it could rival his Teachers glare. Thinking of that, Ed visibly paled and began to sweat bullets. Alphonse had temporarily forgotten his anger at his brother and it seemed like his heavily damaged armor got a few shades paler as a similar thought struck him too.

He jumped as the girl took a step forward, noticing she wore no shoes to protect her feet. Her darkened hair was damp and stuck to her face a bit, accentuating the sheer paleness of her skin and emphasizing her mismatched eyes.

The girl took another step, but strangely a small _*clink!*_ of metal against the ground was heard, breaking Ed from his thoughts. 'Wait, she wasn't wearing anything on her feet a second ago.' Now a small plate of metal was somehow strapped to the balls of her feet. The strangest thing was how she walked. She was only walking on the said part of her feet, not the entire foot.

Ed frowned.

Something wasn't right.

His thoughts were cut sho-

…

I mean _off_ again by the strangers voice.

"Leave him alone."

* * *

_*Wolfen's direct POV*_

"Leave him alone."

I knew Scar was the cause of all the trouble, but I didn't really want to not give him a chance to leave. I will avoid using my new powers if I can so nobody gets suspicious.

Scar frowned at me.

I just bobbed my head and waved my hand in a dismissal type of manner. "Yeah yeah, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Last warning."

Scar just raised his tattooed arm and was about to strike down on Ed (who still hadn't moved) when I went Skyrim style.

"**FUS RO DAH!"**

Scar's body went flying into the wall, Edward getting blown back a bit as well, but otherwise alright. I can't say he was unscathed, Scar gave him quiet a beating, but he seemed okay. Alphonse began rushing over to his brother while I just walked past the two to where Scar was climbing out of the rubble. Once I got close, I shouted **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** And did an epic jump kick with the metal plating on my foot before I chose to practice a few other shouts on him. I was grinning like a lunatic at the power but a sudden wave of calmness hit me. I slowed down my attacks. Not by much though.

"**FO KRAH DIIN!"**

He blocked it.

"**VEN GAR NOS!"**

It hit! Scar seemed to hear the cars approaching and I let the attacks cease. I smiled at him, my anger having been spent, and motioned for him to leave. He looked at me like I was retarded but quickly exited the alley. I made my way over to the Elrics, the elder gritting his teeth as he watched me come near.

* * *

*_Normal POV!*_

Wolfen crouched in front of the two boys, Ed trying to hide the damage done to Alphonse so she wouldn't see there wasn't a body inside. It didn't matter though as she already knew about the whole deal. She could hear the cars rapidly getting closer, but remained where she was.

Ed had a lot of wounds on his body and his right arm was completely obliterated. Holy dingoes, imagine what would have happened had this arm been flesh!

The brunette only had one thing in mind at the moment though.

She reached a hand out to a rather wary looking Ed and began petting his hair, causing him to blush awkwardly. It was so soft! Wolfen grinned widely before turning to Alphonse. He didn't actually make an expression, but due to shape of the ruby lights that served as his eyes showed he was a bit worried, though seemed to trust her enough to pet his elder brother's hair. She did save them after all.

Wolfen smiled gently at Alphonse and reached up to pat his helmet, surprising both brothers. "You make an excellent younger brother." Was the only thing she said before she rose to her feet, turned, and walked away, leaving a gaping Edward and a shocked Alphonse sitting there.

As soon as she exited the alley, Wolfen knew she didn't have much time to escape. "Now would definitely not be a good time to meet the colonel." She muttered as she took off running. The brunette didn't know where to go, but decided that she would stay near the brothers and hopefully gain access to their apartment. SHE NEEDS WARMTH!

For now, she just needed a warm place to stay, it was raining again!

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry, I don't think the chapters that good so I think I will fix it tomorrow. Sorry, I am really tired and ultimately just want to sleep. There wasn't much humor here, but I'll add some more next chapter. Goodnight! Review please, I will give you a muffin AND a unicorn to ride to Xing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A bit more of an explanation…**

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sup? Yeah I realized that Wolfen wasn't really using Alchemy, so I decided to add this in to explain stuff and to get used to writing Ed and Al. I am trying to see how I am most comfortable writing, so I change POV's all the time. Sorry about that. So, this isn't ALL the chapter is going to be about, there is definitely more! Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews! You all make me happy and because of that, I will try to give you all a treat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_*Wolfen's direct POV*_

I could now be found wandering around the streets looking for the hotel the two boys would be staying at when my stomach growled loudly. I sighed. 'I seem to be doing a lot of that today.' I thought irritably to myself. It was now morning time and the sun was rising. It was actually quite beautiful, but the city setting ruined it with all the hubbub going on.

"Hey! Momma, play with me! Momma!" A young child's voice caught my attention, as did his mother's. I turned to look at the exasperated woman whose child was pulling on her skirt, two small hand puppets in his spare arm.

"Thaddeus, please, I can't play right now, I have to work!"

The boy, Thaddeus, frowned and whined.

"But whyyyyyy?"

The mother was obviously getting frustrated, so I stepped in.

"Excuse me?"

The woman whipped her head around to glare at me, but missed me by a few… feet, actually, before looking down to where I stood. She looked a bit surprised at my appearance, but I just decided to act confident and act like this was how I usually dressed. It's like in Doctor Who, if they think it's a part of your culture, they don't freak out over it.

I smiled warmly at her.

"Need a hand?"

The woman smiled at me, thanked me and told me to call her Mara before running off to where I assumed her work was. I sniffed. What kind of woman leaves her son with a stranger? Shrugging the thought away, I turned to the kid and grinned widely. "You wanted to play right?" Thaddeus nodded. "Well," I reached over and grabbed the little pig puppet. "Let's play!" Thaddeus grinned and grabbed his little wolf puppet and began to chase me down the street, laughing as I pretended to be a little pig named Paco and he was the oh, so terrifying big bad wolf.

* * *

Sometime later, I found myself at the boys house, building pillow forts (which were totally badass might I add) and having an all around fantastic time with the kid. It felt like hours before we finally were too tired to continue. We lay on the floor, just relaxing before Thaddeus asked me for my name. I froze. 'Should I lie?' I sighed, before I covered up my conflict with a smile. "Wolfen, Wolfen Noth." I winced internally.

Thaddeus gasped.

"Wolfen!? As in a wolf? You should have been the wolf puppet then!" The little blond boy threw the wolf puppet at my face, causing me to giggle. The front door opened. "Thaddeus, I'm home!" Oh, his mother was here! I got up and walked into the kitchen where his mom was putting groceries away. "Hello ma'm! I cleaned up the mess we made and fixed up the living room for you, so… yeah. Goodbye!" That was true, I tricked Thaddeus into thinking it was a game of "Find the egg.", where we had to put things in the perfect place or else the tootsie roll queen wouldn't be able to thank the hero's for finding the heir to the throne. With that I turned on my heel and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at Mara, who had a warm smile on her face. "I didn't get to give you your reward! Thank you for taking care of my son; he is such a handful sometimes!" With that, she took my hand and placed a fair amount of money in my hand.

I grinned widely at her. "Thank you!"

She laughed and waved me away as I skipped over to the door. "Bye Wolfen!" I heard. "Bye bye Thaddeus, see you again someday!" Out the door and into the day I walked. Wait, crap! Judging by the time it was now, The two brothers and Major Armstrong would be headed to the train! I had seen the station a few hours before I met the kid, so I knew where to go. As I ran to the station, I hoped that the trio wouldn't notice me, recognize me, or anything that had to do with me in general.

I then realized just how lucky I was. I have money for the train! Awesome!

After I paid for the tickets, I walked in and almost immediately spotted my targets. Who could miss Armstrong's sparkles? They were _fabulous!_

…

I started to walk into a crowd of people getting into the train, but when I looked to see if they had noticed me yet, I could have sworn I saw Armstrong look my way. I quickly tried to recover and act like I was looking for someone else. They boarded the train and I breathed a sigh of relief. The crowd I used as cover took no notice of me as they shuffled towards the doorways in the train, the people behind me pushing me into the same cart as the two Alchemists. I almost panicked, but schooled my features over and walked calmly, if not a tad stiffly, up the steps. 'Holy crap,' Was my first thought when I ventured inside. 'It looks just like in the anime!' I walked in a bit further. I saw a seat diagonal to theirs and was about to sit down when some douche grabbed my butt, causing me to yelp in shock. His buddies cracked up as I turned to face him. By now, I had attracted much unwanted attention, though Edward paid me no mind thank god.

The douche bags were now doubled over, their sleazy appearance making me grimace before I asked them in an annoyed tone "Is there something you need?" The douches just grinned stupidly. "Yeah actually," spoke the one who groped me. "Why don't you come over here and-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as I had raised my leg high up (Thank God I took dance class!) and struck him with my heel. The sleaze bag was knocked out and his "friends" quickly fled the scene, leaving him where he was on the floor.

"Dick." I muttered.

I finally made it to my seat and all attention seemed to leave me. Though I could feel someone watching me, it was starting to freak me out. Looking up, I glanced around and found Armstrong was the one watching me. He was watching me warily, as I did him. He was actually one of my favorite characters, but right now, not so much.

He looked away! Yes!

I felt myself getting tired, so I laid down on the seat and felt sleep take me.

* * *

Opening my eyes, all I saw was white, so I knew exactly where I was. Curious as to why I was here, I glanced around looking for Truth. Finally I spotted him and trotted over.

"**You're late."**

I rolled my eyes.

"That's how you greet people? No wonder you don't get many visitors!"

Truth sighed.

"**I need to explain some things, **_**Wolfen.**_**"**

The way he said my guise name, I felt an odd sense of wariness. I think…

"Am I in trouble?"

Truth sighed again.

"**No, I just need to make sure you understand a few things. That's all."**

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, motioning for him to continue.

"**First things first, you have to keep calm and not go crazy with my power, all right? I helped you eith Scar, but you need a bit more self control on your own."**

I nodded.

"**Good. Now, you don't need to rely entirely on my power. You do have a good amount of alchemic power; you just need to find it. I will give you a hint. It's air. You are a Gemini, and since you are a great example of one, your powers are the same as a Gemini's would be. Got it?"**

I grinned wickedly and nodded.

"**Good. Now, Armstrong suspects you may be a threat and/or following them, which you are. You should ease his worries, but don't get too caught up with them until you get to Resembool. Understood?"**

I nodded again.

"**Now, you can contact me through the "Infinity Stone" and I can assist you so you don't die. Off with you now!"**

And then I woke up. I yawned, stretched and looked over to the pair's seat. Phew, thought they left me! Heeding Truth's words, I rose to my feet and padded over to them. Armstrong visibly tensed. I gulped. Damn he was scary like that!

As I neared them, Ed seemed to notice his discomfort and asked what was wrong, turning around to see-

Crap.

He recognized me.

Well, surprise, surprise!

Edward's eyes widened in recognition. I stopped when I stood next to Ed's seat, grinned, and held out my left hand to the one armed boy. He seemed to analyze me from head to toe (literally) before reaching out with his own left hand, and grabbing mine in a firm shake.

He was still watching me when I pulled away and switched hands to shake with Armstrong, who seemed to wonder why I was here, before he took my hand in a frighteningly strong shake. I was about to introduce myself when-

* * *

**(A/N): Cliff hanger! I know! I always wanted to try one, so now's my chance! Also, are there any Alphonse fans out there? Well, if you have any ideas as to how I can get another character inside, let me know! I like to hear other people's thoughts, its fun! Anyways, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well, this is awkward…**

**(A/N): Hey guys! Has life given you lemons? Well throw them back! Cause I'm gonna give you turtles instead! Everyone likes turtles! XD**

**Anyways, I always enjoy seeing such nice reviews, thank you! I am currently working on a picture for Wolfen, but it may take a while to upload. My computer hates me. Until then, you have to look at Sena for a little while. Also, I have a poll on my profile and I want you to vote on it. I had been stuck with these plot bunnies (Who might I add were eating my brain) and didn't know which one to put down so I came up with this. But I feel like doing the other ones too, but what do you think? **

**Enjoy!**

…When a hand grabbed me roughly by the shoulder. I could tell by the size of the hand that this was the same dick head who had groped me. Thinking quickly I put my hands on the top of the back of Ed's seat, hoisted myself up, twisted around, and used both my feet to push him away from me and back to where he came from. Fortuna- I mean,_ unfortunately_, I lost my grip and ended up falling into Ed's lap. There was an awkward silence.

Edward just looked at me with wide eyes and Armstrong… Well, I didn't really look.

Since nobody made a move, I decided, 'Hey, what the hell, I'll just get comfortable.' And that I did. Ed growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oh hey, look, he spoke to me! Magic!

I shrugged.

I decided to keep quiet to add some drama to the moment, ignoring the idiot on the floor groaning in agony. I didn't know I hit him that hard!

Ed sighed.

Looking up at me with those freaking adorable eyes of his, he asked me a question, but those golden eyes were too distracting! Ed waved his left hand in front of my face and I instinctively chomped down on where it used to be before he moved it away from its demise.

He was about to ask again when he seemed to notice I just stared at his eyes shamelessly. The blond blushed. "W-what?" I smirked and moved a bit closer to get a better look. That and see his reaction. The anime did not do him justice. He looked away slightly and I swear he muttered "Well this is awkward…"

Deciding to give him a break, I scooted over and slid into the seat next to him and cleared my throat. I smiled lightly and introduced myself.

"Hi, my names Wolfen, Wolfen Noth. Pleasure to meet you!" I mentally added a line from the song I named Wolfen for: _'But better to bleed.'_

Armstrong seemed to accept this as he sparkled happily and introduced himself in his typical way. Ed sweat dropped causing me to giggle. The blonde seemed to come up with a question and glanced down at my bare feet. "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Yeah… How do I explain that? Eh, I'll say something random. It should be enough.

"I don't like shoes. They are evil and add to my height. No thank you!"

True, I do hate shoes and I like my height. It makes me cuter!

Something else seemed to click in Ed's head. (A/N): Haha that rhymes!)

"How tall are you?" He asked me hurriedly.

"Four foot nine, why?"

"Get up." I stood like a normal person for once while Ed measured our heights. He was wearing elevator boots but I didn't mention it. I respected him, although I also didn't want to give him a bad first impression.

He grinned. "I'm at least a head taller than you." He said smugly.

I shrugged. "Not uncommon for me."

Ed thought about my words and probably realized that I hadn't called him short yet. I cut his thoughts off when I said "Though, I do have a habit of making myself taller by doing this." I demonstrated myself standing on the balls of my feet. It made my nose level with his chin, but this obviously sparked some things into his head. I did have a habit of distracting people.

Oh crap, I completely forgot Armstrong was here, hey, what's with the "Knowing look?"

Ed tapped my shoulder. He used his thumb to point to an empty spot behind him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

We got to the empty seats and sat down, Ed turning to face me, looking me directly in the eyes and asked "So, why did you save Al and me?"

**(A/N): Sorry about the short chapter, but when I tried to take a nap, it backfired and kind of killed my brain. So, I decided to make it smaller and upload the other part tomorrow. I look forward to writing the next chapter though, and please review! Muffins to all that do! *holds out a tray of freshly baked muffins* you know you want them!**

**Bye, bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm bored.**

**(A/N): Hey! I read some of the reviews you guys left and it actually gave me quite a bit of inspiration! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! **

* * *

Wolfen's heart stopped. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? When she had first arrived, the blonde would have seemed like a punk who picked the wrong person to quarrel with to any other person. So why go after Scar instead?

Ed continued on to clarify his question.

"I mean, you only attacked Scar, even though to most people it would seem like it was my fault you got woken up. Why choose our side?"

The brunette internally let out a small sigh of relief. That was a far easier question to answer. Sort of. Maybe. Ah screw it.

Wolfen cracked a half smile, "Because I know what happened before I actually saw you guys. Scar totally initiated the attack. Also, I love you guys!"

Edward's eye twitched.

He was about to ask another question, but Wolfen remembered he needed to get back to Mr. Sparkles over there and talk about Dr. Marcoh. So, she reached over and grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him out of the seat, catching the alchemist by surprise. Rising to her feet, she dragged the now sputtering blonde back to Armstrong, stepping carelessly on the man still sprawled on the floor.

Would he ever get up?

…

Nah! Let him suffer!

Wolfen shoved the blonde alchemist back to his seat

"Now talk! I think I will just return to my seat now. Buh-buy!"

With that, Wolfen did a random back flip and landed in her seat, wobbling a little before plopping down and leaning back. She could hear the voices of the people around her, but soon it all became a blur. Slowly, just ever so slowly, she started drifting back to sleep…

* * *

_A little girl started to wake up, her short brown almost black hair splayed all over the pillow. _

_She smiled._

_Just before she opened her eyes, the phone rang. Lifting her head up with the soft smile still on her face, she looked to the phone in question. She vaguely wondered who would call so early in the morning. Not too long after, a much taller and obviously older girl entered the room and picked up the phone. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights, and somewhat long as it reached just passed her shoulder blades. A older woman's voice could be heard, and after it paused, the older brunette started repeating the word "No" over and over again. _

_With the phone still in hand, she was about to rush out of the room when a quiet and soft voice spoke up. "What's wrong Kimi?" The brunette paused. A look of despair (a look unfamiliar to the child) plastered on her face. _

"_N-nothing, Ray, n-nothing at a-all!"_

_The child identified as Ray tilted her head to the side, mismatched orbs still cloudy from sleep."Then why are you crying?" Kimi dashed out of the room before another word could be said._

_Sometime later, a young man crouched in front of the same little girl, Ray, on an old blue swing set. He was crying. His hair was like the little girls, almost black but not quite, and his honey colored eyes filled with grief. As he whispered something to the little girl, she too began to cry. They quickly embraced one another as they each began to sob. _

"_H-he's gone… Daddy's never coming back!"_

* * *

Wolfen woke with a gasp. She was trembling uncontrollably and sweating bullets. Raising a hand to her forehead, she wiped away some sweat, trying to control her breathing as she did so. After a few minutes of getting herself under control, she glanced around the train car.

….

Oh SHIT!

Jumping to her feet, Wolfen looked around quickly in full alarm. Bells were going off in her head as she realized the two alchemists were nowhere to be found. She looked outside. "Shit! I'm already in Resembool!?" There were lush green fields of grass under a clear day sky. Do to her looking out the window; she didn't notice the train coming to a stop, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the seat opposite her. She landed with a painful "Oomph!" and a series of "Ow!"

Wolfen got up after rubbing her now sore bottom and quickly dismounted the train.

Looking around, she gasped. The anime didn't describe the beauty this place held. The air was so much fresher than back home…

A sudden pang went through her heart, causing her to gasp and double over clutching the space where her heart should be.

'It hurts, oh god it hurts!'

It was then she realized it was her separation anxiety. Yes, our friend here has separation anxiety. Get over it!

"Mom…" She whispered.

Shaking the feeling away as best she could, she straitened up and walked forward. The first few steps were a bit shaky, but soon she was walking somewhat normally. Though she still walked on the balls of her feet, causing her to look a little funny. Wolfen tried to remember what the pathway to the Rockbells looked like, but found her memory wouldn't allow it. Sighing, the brunette trotted over to a nice looking tree and jumped up. Grabbing onto a sturdy branch, she hoisted herself up with practiced expertise and continued upwards. Glancing down when she felt a good distance between her and the ground, she saw that she was a lot higher than she expected. This didn't faze her in the least. She had never fallen, so why would she now?

Something wet dripped onto her head, causing her to glance up. It was somehow starting to rain, even though the skies had been clear not a minute ago.

Wolfen sighed before closing her eyes, clapping her hands together and pressing them to the tree trunk. She focused her mind onto an idea, and soon the idea began to take form. It was finished. Opening her eyes, she saw that the tree now had a large hole in it, kind of like a den, or an owl's nest. Wolfen grinned. She had always wanted to have a place like this. A sudden thought crossed her mind. Grabbing the Infinity stone, she quietly whispered "Truth? Are you there?"

Silence.

She sighed in annoyance.

"I knew it wouldn't work.

"**Liar."**

Wolfen jumped with a small "eep!"

"**Yes, you can use metamorphosis. Happy?"**

Wolfen nodded, looking up at the sky in place of Truth.

"**Good."**

With that, it went quiet.

Wolfen thought for a moment and picked an animal to practice with.

"Let's start with…a cat!"

With that, she clapped her hands and imagined a silver furred cat with a nice long fluffy tail. She loved long tails! She felt her bones, skid, and muscles shift. It didn't hurt but felt strange. After it was over, she glanced down at her body. Instead of silver fur, it was all black. It was silky and somewhat long, but she remained sleek and smooth. Clapping her paws together, Wolfen transmuted a small mirror from her perch in the 'den' and found that her eyes where now instead of mismatched brown and blue, it was green and blue. Strangely enough she also found that both of her eyes now had red and a few gold specks splattered every here and there. Not an overbearing amount, but just enough to make them look a little more gothic. Wolfen's new tail looked like how she imagined it, but instead, like the rest of her fur, black.

"**Oh, by the way, you can't shift back for another thirty five hours."**

Truth's voice held much amusement at Wolfen's despair.

In cat tongue, she muttered her new favorite line.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**(A/N): And that's all I have for today, folks! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**

**P.S. What will be the outcome of this result? Will she go and find the Elric brothers like this? Or will she watch them from afar? Haha! Find out next chapter, see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Badass Cat**

**(A/N): Hey guys! I decided to work extra hard on this chapter because of some reviews I got and I hope you all think it's good. I put the picture of Wolfen's cat appearance, but since I use a laptop with no mouse and the only art thing I had was Microsoft paint, it looks pretty crappy. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please vote on my poll!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps on the ground far below me. I had decided to wait till the three alchemists arrived and follow them to the Rockbell's, then use Al's love of cats to get them to let me tag along. It would actually be pretty handy being a cat. Rising to my… _paws_, I stretched my new limbs and jumped onto the branch I had perched myself on earlier, my eyes widening at just how far up I was.

It was then I realized 'how the hell am I supposed to get down now?'

I began to panic.

The sound of footsteps got closer and through the branches I could see the trio heading my way. I then had an epiphany. I would be a cat! If I used alchemy the trio now almost directly below me would flip! So, just do what cats do when they are in my situation. Meow!

Opening my jaws, I tried to make a vocalization, but all that came out was a strangled sound that I have nothing to compare to. I tried again.

Nothing.

'Come on, I did this yesterday!' I thought to myself. Finally, I decided to try and speak. Worked before.

I took a deep breath and screamed "HEEEELLLPPPP MEEEEEE!"

I was surprised by myself because I heard a loud caterwaul which resounded around the area, and I caught a glimpse of Ed nearly face planting into the ground from shock. After he righted himself, I saw the trio (including Al) looking around for the noise.

I tried again.

"HEEELLLPPP MEEEEEZZZZ!"

I was quieter than before, but after a few minutes of this they finally managed to pinpoint my position. They were actually going to leave me, but Al the savior begged them to keep looking for the 'poor cat.' I watched them from my position in the tree, meowing softly as I looked at them pleadingly. Sighing, Ed asked for a boost from Armstrong who transmuted a replica of his head that carried Ed up to my position.

Creepy.

Ed's face was one of annoyance, but he grabbed me (not noticing what I did to the tree) roughly by the scruff of my neck, tucked me under his remaining arm, and signaled for Armstrong to bring us down. As we traveled downwards, Ed scolded me despite being a feline. "Stupid cat, why were you in the tree in the first place?" I just did my best at smiling at him, causing him to look a slight bit disturbed. When we reached the ground the blonde dropped me roughly to the ground. I could hear Al in the background spazzing over how cute I was while Armstrong complimented my "Beauteous" tail. I sweat dropped. 'Why the hell are you talking to me? I'm a cat for Christ's sake!' Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He seems to do that a lot in my presence. "Let's go already!" 'Well someone's irritable today!' I flicked my tail. Ed needs to chill out sometimes. As he walked on ahead, I readily trotted after him. Al snickered as he watched me trot after his brother. Ed looked behind him to ask what was so funny when he saw me. The blonde face-palmed. Collecting himself, Ed looked at me sternly, pointed to some random direction and told me "Go." I stared at him blankly. He growled. "We are NOT keeping you." Al made an 'Aw' noise .

"Nii-san, can we please just take her to Pinako's, Just for today? She looks hungry!"

Ed obviously knew what Al was trying to do and was about to deny him when Armstrong spoke up. "You really should, Edward! What kind of person leaves an innocent creature to fend for itself!?" Ed visibly flinched and seemed to shrink away from Armstrong. He sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just this once!" Al cheered. 'God that boy is so cute!' I thought. Deciding to try and thank Ed, I padded over and rubbed against his automail leg, meowing as cutely as I could while doing so.

The blonde tried to cover up a small smile by coughing into his hand. As he walked on, I trotted over to Armstrong, who watched me curiously. I crouched a bit and tried to prepare myself to jump. Sensing what was about to occur, Armstrong-bless the man- knelt down so I could jump onto his shoulder easier. I did so, meowing my thanks as he rose to his feet and walked after the teen. It was pretty unstable due to Armstrong's pace, but I eventually made it to his other shoulder with Al in his crate. I jumped up onto the box and jumped down inside. Al went on a tangent. "Oh my goodness you're so cuuuutte! Why would anyone leave you all the way out here?" I swear his armor plating went anime style and did a 3 face. Kinda freaked me out. With his still intact arm, he began petting my head still saying things like "Who's such a cute kitty?" or some other spazztastic thing. I knew that as soon as he got repaired, he would flip out again. I unconsciously purred, he sure knew how to compliment a cat.

Curling up beside what was left of his leg, I decided to take a literal catnap until we reached our destination.

* * *

A sudden thud woke me up. It sounded vaguely like a wrench on skin… oh shit! Winry! I started to panic. Winry didn't scare me when I was human, but as a cat… What if she hates cats? What if Ed and Al get in trouble for me? I hate it when people get in trouble for me! What about her dog? I could hear the other people talking, but I was too lost in thought to hear what they were saying. Then I heard the most horrific noise you could possibly imagine.

A dog just barked. Right in fucking front of where I was outside of the crate.

'Shit.'

I didn't notice the hand reaching towards me, if I had, maybe I wouldn't have flipped.

* * *

Ed had never seen a cat smile. Never. So when this cat gave a smile, he felt really freaked out. The feline was small and had black silky fur with the strangest eyes he had ever seen on one of its species. Mismatched green and blue eyes watched him, with gold and red specks dotting them every here and there. White marks under the eyes seemed to enhance them a bit, making each look more piercing than it should have been. As he was walking, he realized the cat bore his colors and seemed to be designed to his fashion sense. Or lack thereof.

Strange to say the least.

Though, the feline was pretty badass looking.

As he watched Winry reach inside the crate to see the cat he told her about, he felt a bad premonition about what was about to ensue. Al said the cat had been very relaxed, so why did he feel like something was about to happen? Ben barked, sniffing around the crate. The alchemist did not expect what happened next.

As Winry's hand reached a certain point (most likely brushing the cat) a black mass flew out of the box, bounced off her head, landed on the ground and rushed towards the porch, Ben giving chase to the furry creature.

As the cat rushed about and Winry fumed, Ed broke into laughter as everyone else watched the scene play out. Soon, the feline, tired of the chase, and ran to the blonde alchemist, jumped, and landed roughly on his shoulders while Ben rushed over. Ed promptly ceased his laughter as he had to move out of the way to keep from getting bowled over. The she-cat seemed to have had enough of it all as she hissed in an extremely feral way, her claws digging into Ed's skin as he grimaced in pain. Ben ceased his chase and fled up the steps, an unheard-by-humans threat drifting in the air after him from the smaller creature. A few moments passed and the cat seemed to settle down, just realizing that her claws were sunk halfway into the teens flesh. She retracted them quickly much to Ed's relief and snuggled up against his neck, licking his cheek in a silent apology.

It was awkwardly silent.

Armstrong clapped his hands together in over excessive enthusiasm. "Let us go inside then!" Pinako had watched the scene occur, amusement playing across her wrinkled features. As Ed walked up the stairs she muttered audibly "That cat sure had an easy time getting to your shoulder…" She smirked as Ed ranted "Who are you calling a tiny pipsqueak runt who you can only see with a microscope!?" Wolfen didn't even know they _had_ microscopes here. The group quickly shuffled inside, Winry glaring daggers at Wolfen who now seemed the perfect picture of cuteness as she crouched on his shoulder, mewing cutely every once in a while as she looked around.

'I'm a parrot now!'

Was one thing she had said, but the attempt on a joke was completely futile as they couldn't understand a word she said. She noticed Ben watching her from the kitchen and sent him the most evil glare possible, causing the dog to shrink down and whine. Wolfen felt someone pick her up by the scruff and found herself being passed from Edward to Winry. Remaining as still as possible, the girl-turned-cat was placed into the hands of the blond girl. Wolfen realized that she was about the size of a very young cat, not quite a kitten but not quite an adult as she managed to fit easily into Winry's grasp.

Gulping, Wolfen watched as the blond frowned at her. In the back of her mind, she pleaded for Winry not to hit her, kill her, or do anything involving a wrench. As the blond studied the feline, she smiled. The poor thing had just been scared, that's all. She didn't _try_ to get into trouble, Ben just freaked her out. She was a cat, he was a dog. Go figure.

* * *

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt Winry's hand stroke the top of my head. Internally I felt annoyed that she touched me at all, but on the outside, I remained silent.

* * *

Pinako knew something was different about the cat. As she watched Winry pat the felines head, she noticed a small chain holding some kind of white stone with a blue spiral. She frowned. This cat was not ordinary, just like _him_.

* * *

**(A/N): Mmkay! I just realized I never put disclaimers, so since I don't want to scroll back up, I will just add it here. No, I do not own FMA:BH. If I did, Hughes would not be dead. Anyways, please review! I found I like to bribe you guys with food, so… Cheese burger?**

**Allons-y!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just waiting**

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I won't lie and say life got in the way, cause I had plenty of time to do this. I actually got into another anime called Samurai Champloo, so then I started typing up a plot bunny I had and got carried away. It's going to be called **_**Just Another Stray **_**That and I was too damn lazy to type anything else. But here it is, ready for you to read. So, enjoy, review, and have a cupcake.**

Wolfen trotted around the house, noting what looked like the anime and what didn't. Strange thing was, was just how _accurate_ the anime was. Not a single thing was different.

Again, creepy.

That mutt hadn't dared to mess with her after the incident a few hours ago, so she relaxed and took to adventuring. Ed was in his room while Winry got to work on his new automail arm and adjustments to his leg. Al was just chilling somewhere (she forgot his exact location) and Pinako seemed to have something against her. Armstrong though, managed to make a nice conversation with the old woman. It was when this thought occurred she realized how hungry she was. Wolfen decided to bug Ed, seeing as Pinako would probably poison her, Winry was busy, Al was in no condition (that and she had no idea where he went to), and Armstrong… Well, she didn't know if he would understand. So, Ed was her best option. That and he was sexy. Come on. You know you think so too!

Wolfen gave a cat grin and bounded over to the stairs, quickly jumping up each step. Finally the girl-turned-cat reached the top of the stairs and trotted over to his room, pawing at the closed door.

Nothing.

Seeing as that didn't work, she began calling out his name, trying to sound as desperate as possible. "Ed, Ed! Hey, Listen! Please feed me! I'm so hungry I could die! OH SHIT PURPLE UNICORNS ARE AFTER MY SOUL! ALL NINE OF THEM!" The dark furred feline paused in confusion. "Wait wouldn't that be lives, not souls? Meh." She started up again. "ED, FEED ME DAMN IT!" The last part seemed to grab his attention as he violently ripped open the door glaring down at the feline girl. After an awkward moment, Wolfen did a Simon's Cat and pointed to her mouth in the classic gesture of 'feed me'.

Ed face-palmed.

Then twitched in alarm as he took in what she was doing.

Sighing, he waved his hand in a nonchalant way before walking down the steps to the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, I'll feed ya." This elicited a happy mewl from the furry creature as she followed him down the steps.

'He looks tired.' She noted. It was true, he had slight bags under his eyes and was a bit edgy, but honestly who could blame him? The pair reached the kitchen.

Walking over to the ice box, he pondered what the cat might like to eat before he remembered his arch nemesis.

Milk.

The blonde male scowled. He hates milk! 'How can people drink this? It comes from a cow's'- He shuddered at the thought. Reaching in, he picked up a bottle, holding it an arm's length away before opening a cabinet and pulling out a small dish. He popped the cork and poured the white liquid into the dish, grimacing as he watched it fall in. Ed set the dish on the ground and corked the bottle, quickly storing it away before turning back to the cat.

To his surprise, the cat was snarling at it like it had offended her. Ed raised an eyebrow. Wolfen turned to glare at the blonde. Did he just give her milk? (Without cookies!? That fiend!) Did he not know she was lactose intolerant!?

Oh, wait.

How would he know? Never mind!

With a small paw, she pushed the milk away, turning her nose to the air while Ed's eyes widened. "You don't like milk?" He asked incredulously. Wolfen nodded. A wide grin split across the blondes features. He started laughing. "Finally someone understands!" Ed reached down and scooped the feline up and placed her on the counter. The blonde held his chin as he thought. 'What do cats eat?' An epiphany hit him. "fish, of course!" Wolfen cheered. She loved sushi! Rummaging around, the boy with the golden eyes pulled out a can of what looked like tuna and emptied out the dish, cleaned it, and then placed the cans contents into the dish. While he did this, Wolfen padded around the counter looking for some salt. 'Ya can't have tuna without salt!' She may or may not have a slight obsession with salt… 'Aha!' on the windowsill (is that what they are called?) over the sink was a little bottle of salt. Careful not to knock anything over, she gripped the shaker with her mouth and turned around. As she padded over, the human male watched her with mild interest as he leaned on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as she carried the shaker over to the bowl before tilting her head to the side and letting the contents drizzle out onto the fish. The feline didn't even bother mixing the fish up before she started to show down. A strange rumbling started from her, startling her before she remembered that she was just purring. Suddenly a fantastic sensation made its way down her back before moving back up. Her purring kicked up a notch. Ed was petting her! And it felt pretty damn amazing. You hear? A-ma-zing!

Foregoing the food, the girl-turned-cat pushed her face into the palm of the male's hand, begging for more attention. The feline found it strange just how good these ministrations felt. In the back of her mind, the girl wondered what his reaction would be if she turned back into a human right then and there. A small laugh from the blonde teen roused her from her thoughts. What was he laughing about? Oh yeah, she vocalized her pleasure. Meh.

**(A/N): Yeah, sorry it's kind of short. I was actually aiming for it to be exactly 1000 words long, but there were a few too many words. So! Review, eat a waffle, enjoy life, burn at the stake-what? Oh I meant not to burn your steak. Goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Oh my goodness guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated! Again I won't lie and say "Oh, life got in the way." But I have been busy. I started watching an anime called Trigun, and oh my GOD it's freaking amazing! It's kinda old, but the style? BEAUTIFUL! I think Ed would hate Vash though, cause Vash is super tall while he's… you know… *whispers* **

_**short. **_

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN AMOBEA RIDING MOLECULE WHO YOU HAVE TO SQUINT TO SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!?**

**Wolfen: Hey, hey take it easy! We all love you anyways so don't make a big deal out of it. Plus, I'm shorter than you! So when you say that, I feel horrible! *starts crying* (Not really!)**

**Ed: O-oi! Stop crying, I didn't mean anything by it! I'm sorry!**

**Al: Brother! **

**Ed: I don't know what to do, she won't stop crying!**

**Al: Bribe her with chocolate mint ice cream and orange juice!**

**Ed: No! Not the orange juice!**

**Al: *Dramatically* It's the only way!**

**Ed: Fine! I will give you some Chocolate mint ace cream and your precious orange juice. Just please stop crying?**

**Wolfen: *Stops crying immediately.* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My insanity shall reach beyond the stars with the power of orange juice!**

**Ed: … You planned this didn't you? **

**Wolfen and Al nod simultaneously.**

**Ed: *face palm***

**Wolfen: Oh, we have a guest star from the new FF Tyro Akira is writing! And I am actually going to play an important role in the story too! I'm so excited!**

**Ed and Al sweat drop. **

**Ed: You didn't even ask if you could do that.**

**Wolfen: *Shrugs* Anyways, without further ado, give a round of applause for… FELIX E. RHODE! **

**A bronze haired girl walks up on stage.**

**Wolfen: So, how are you doing so far in the story: Midnight Sun: The Ties That Bind Us?**

**Felix. *Shrugs shoulders* I think I'm doing pretty well; Vash is as quirky as usual. We just finished the first episode and are working on the second half of the second episode. **

**Wolfen: So, what color are your eyes?**

**Felix: *blinks in surprise* I can't tell you yet, but if you read it then you will eventually find out. Oh, and there's an awesome twist that connects Trigun to FMA:BH, and I think you will like it. **

**Ed and Al: … **

**Wolfen: Well that's all for today folks! Sorry for the fake chapter but we really don't have anything ready yet. So, I hope you enjoyed this and start watching Trigun. It needs a lot more recognition than it's received. I don't own it but if I did I wouldn't need to write this fan fiction for it or FMA:BH. Goodbye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I decided to ditch the (A/N): thing, it gets annoying. So, in return for your patience I decided to do a smaller chapter rather than a really big chapter that would take me forever to do. So! Here it is. It's not much but for now it will have to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Grave stones**

The cat-girl watched as Ed walked out of the house and down the porch steps. Her now multi-colored eyes followed him from her spot on the railing where she perched. Glancing down she disdainfully noted the dog, but since he was on a leash she jumped down with surprising ease onto the ground far below. She dutifully trotted after him, her tail raised high in the air like a flag as she tagged along behind him. Ben noticed almost immediately but the feline glared at him with a burning intensity. So he resigned to remain silent.

Wolfen had been trotting behind him for a while when they came across two people that Ed must have known and they quickly got into a casual conversation. The man was the first one to spot the random addition and when she was pointed out, the blonde turned around and spotted the feline. He had laughed a bit at how he hadn't even noticed her and soon they had continued on their way. A full belly made it easier for her to travel the distance the human and dog did, but it was still pretty tiring.

Glancing up, she saw where the blonde's destination was. The sight of it made her halt in her steps.

The graveyard.

She gulped and lowered her tail, slinking forward behind the boy timidly. She had a respect for graveyards that few others possessed. They were a sacred place meant for the dead to rest. This was where his mother was buried, and that only doubled the intensity of this moment.

Wolfen stopped just outside the entrance, watching Ed walk in with the dog. In his hands he held a bouquet, but he placed it on the grounds once he arrived at her stone. This sprung an idea into her mind and she glanced around wildly for something to bring. A rather lovely weed grew a few feet away and seeing the opportunity quickly trotted over and used her mouth to pull it out of the ground. She ended up having to play tug-of-war and eventually pulled out the entire thing, roots and all. She shrugged. She did her best.

The feline approached the blonde male but walked passed him and placed the weed next to the bouquet. The flowers made the weed pale in comparison but Wolfen was proud of her efforts nevertheless.

Glancing up the cat-girl saw that Ed's golden eyes were widened and his mouth parted slightly. He was looking straight at her. Wolfen's ears instinctively angled themselves back.

'_Uh oh… Did I do something wrong?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry guys! I took forever getting this up and I deeply apologize. Life for once really did get in the way and I have decided to pin the blame on my sister. Thanks to her I could only update one of my stories at a time and had chosen to work on my Trigun fic since it was flowing the easiest. Sorry about that. Thank you for not screaming at me for an update and I hope this short scene makes it up a bit to you. Not a large one thousand word chapter but this pushes all my writers block out the window. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was frozen on the spot. The blonde just stared at me, and I had no idea why as well as what to do. So I just stared back wide eyed and stock still. After what seemed like an eternity he finally gave me a proper response.

His expression turned soft and he smiled.

"Thank you…"

I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my head. My moment of peace was cut off when Ed muttered a soft "Let's go…" and turned to walk away. I was about to follow when I turned to look behind me and nearly had a heart attack from seeing. There Trisha Elric stood in all her glory, just barely seeable but still visible enough for me to notice. On her face was a soft yet sad smile as she watched her son walk away. I just couldn't stop staring, it really freaked me out that I couldn't _move_. After a little bit she seemed to realize my presence and turned to look at me from her position just above the ground.

Her eyes widened a little as she took me in.

"_You can see me?" _She asked. God, no wonder she made such a great mom, her voice was beyond soothing! Didn't help the fact that I was still freaked out.

I nodded stiffly.

She smiled.

"_I'm glad. I've been watching over my sons for a while, but I could tell something was different about you on the train. I hadn't expected to find you came from an alternate reality!" _She laughed softly.

I openly gaped at the brunette. This in turn only caused her to giggle.

"_Take care of my sons for me, they will most likely need your guidance. They need all the help they can get!" _My feline features hardened and I nodded the affirmative. Her smile turned somewhat sad.

"_Thank you…" _And she started to fade from view. Not too long after she completely disappeared but in the air I could tell she was still around. I felt warmth return to my muscles and I searched the area for the blonde male and found he was way ahead of me, heading to the remains of his old home.

My eyes widened and I mewed in surprise. _"Hey, wait for me!" _And I swiftly bounded after him.

* * *

The area gave me the creeps. The sun was setting and it started to cast an eerie glow across the landscape, yet made Ed practically glow. But his expression was solemn and I found myself wishing I could embrace him and tell him that all was going to be fine.

But I couldn't.

Not if I didn't want to get beat with a stick, who knows how they would react to me so soon. I gulped at the thought of the things that could happen. They were just starting to like cat me, so why not relish in it before I possibly screw up as a human?

I was startled yet again from my thoughts as Ed turned away from the remains of his home was began walking down the hill (I nearly died climbing up), Ben following loyally at his side. I turned my head to watch them go but chose to remain a few seconds longer. _'Perhaps I could return here to provide my assistance for later times?' _I thought. _'Well this is certainly strange, I am speaking much like an intelligent person. How queer.' _**(A/N): By the way, this can be used in at least two different terms. I mean the term for weird, that's all.) **Shrugging I lifted my rear off the dirt and made a mad dash for the blonde and the dog.

'_I don't want to be left behind!'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm really sorry guys, but I can't continue the story like this. It looks freaking **_**terrible **_**and I want to start it over. So! From here on out this story is on hiatus until I rewrite the first three chapters. Then it will begin again. My writing got way better and I want to make your time worthwhile, so… Yeah. I'm sorry about this. **

**But I promise you when I begin again it will be way better than before.**

**Love you all! **

**TA**


End file.
